Back to the Ice Age
by IceAgeFanatics
Summary: Alex Marshall and Kate Richards are just two friends living ordinary (and boring) lives. But when testing some (dorky) kid's science experiment , he sends the two back in time. To the ice age! Will Alex and Kate survive? Will they meet a certain mammoth, sloth and saber and their herd? Don't know, THEN READ THIS! Written by the legendary authors, GoldenSaber and KAMIKAKES.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant spring morning in the quaint town of Greenwich, Connecticut and the kids of the town were back in school for their first day. A young boy named Alex Marshall was sitting in the front row of his class, ready to start his first day of fifth grade. He has dark brown hair, green eyes, and was rather skinny compared to most of the other students. Alex was never good at making friends, so he often sat alone in class. However, that was going to change very soon.

Mrs. Thomas, his new teacher, walked into the classroom smiling at all her new students. She was in her mid-30's, with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good morning class!" she says to her new students.

"Good morning Mrs. Thomas!" they say to her.

"Now before we get started, we have a new student to the school. Come on in dear!"

She motions for the young girl to come inside by gently moving her hand back and forth. Nervously, the girl slowly walks in and stands by Mrs. Thomas. She has long black hair and blue eyes, which Alex seemed to notice right away.

"Class, this is Kate Richards. She just recently moved here, so I expect you all to be nice to her!"

Alex couldn't help but stare at her sheer beauty, even for a ten year old. He knew he wanted to be friends with her.

"Kate, why don't you sit next to the boy in the front row? I'm sure he won't mind."

Alex notices she's talking about him and starts getting excited. Kate nods her head and silently walks over and sits down next to Alex. At first, Alex was too shy to say anything, but he soon spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Alex" he says to her.

Kate looks at Alex and stares at him for a brief second, then says "Hi. I'm Kate. I just moved here from New York."

"New York City or somewhere else in the state?" he asks curiously.

"New York City" she says.

"I've always wanted to visit there. So, why did you move here?"

"Have you seen New York? It's such a big city! And my parents thought it was better to move to a smaller, quiet town like here in Greenwich. We still visit New York in the fall though. What about you? How long have you lived here?"

"That's understandable. I've lived here my whole life. It's a great little town, and the people are really nice" he says.

"Well, I guess I'm just starting out here. Since New York was such a big, busy place I never really had the opportunity of making friends. And it'll probably be the same here, being the new girl and all."

"Well I don't know about that. You've already made one friend and it has only been a few minutes."

Kate looks at Alex and smiles at his comment.

"Thanks! I guess I am going to like it here in Greenwich after all."

Alex returns a smile and says, "Of course you will!"

As weeks passed, Alex and Kate became good friends and did just about everything together.

It had been about two months since school started, and Kate had been rehearsing with other students for a spring play. The day had come for the play to start and Kate felt excited and confident. She was playing the role of a park ranger, trying to save the environment from destruction. Alex sat in the front row, anxious to see how well she would do.

"But why can't you all see! The forest is our home! The trees are being destroyed, the animals are saddened of the disappearance of their home. And we are all just minding our own business like a lazy, no good son of a- WOAH!"

Kate slips on the slick stage floor and as she is falling, she accidentally punches a girl named Jennifer Collins in the nose. Jennifer was the same age as Kate, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She falls to the ground writhing in pain, holding her nose as it bleeds profusely. The audience gasps at the sight.

Kate stands there in shock, and all she can say is, "Um..." Alex jumps out of his seat and runs on stage to help her out, even though he isn't in the play.

"And that's what happens to the people who are destroying these animal's homes. They get payback...by being punched in the nose!" he says as he laughs nervously. The audience starts looking at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Uh... Yeah! This girl certainly does not care for the wildlife so we will leave her for her heart to bleed of guilt!" Kate says trying to make it look like part of the play.

She points to Jennifer.

"As you may know the blood always comes from the nose; it's a scientific fact."

Turning to Alex, she holds her hand out and says, "Thank you ordinary bystander! For assisting me to teach everyone to save our beautiful nature!"

Alex takes her hand and says, "You're welcome miss park ranger. Anything to help save our planet from people like that!"

A man in the audience stands up and starts applauding loudly.

"YEAH! YOU ROCK! BEST PLAY EVER! WOO!"

One by one, people start getting up and applauding for them. Within a few seconds, they had a standing ovation. Kate smiles and hugs Alex in appreciation.

"Thank you Alex!"

Alex more than willingly hugs her back.

"No problem! That was pretty fun actually! What about Jennifer though?"

They look at Jennifer who is still lying on the ground. Kate shrugs her shoulders.

"She's unconscious. She probably won't remember anything when she wakes up."

They start walking offstage as Kate says, "Wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Mmm, sounds good! I've been dying for some cookies 'n' cream!"

They walk out of the school and head down to an ice cream shop, celebrating their success in style.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years had passed, and Alex and Kate remained best friends all through middle school and high school. What they didn't know is that pretty soon, their lives were going to change forever.

It was early on a Monday morning, 6:30 to be exact, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the town. Alex had just been woken up by his alarm clock and was struggling to get out of bed.

"Ugh, Monday's are the worst."

He forces himself to get up and stretches, then realizes what day it is.

"Oh right! It's the first day of senior year!"

He rushes to get ready in excitement, eats a quick breakfast, and heads out the door.

Meanwhile, Kate wakes up to her alarm and slams the snooze button to silence it.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays!" she grunts as she starts sitting up.

"What day is it?" she says yawning loudly.

Glancing over at the calendar, she realizes what today is and her eyes widen.

"Holy crap! It's the first day of senior year!"

Kate jumps out of bed and starts getting ready, knowing she can't be late her first day.

Alex makes his way over to Kate's house and knocks on the front door. Kate's mom, Aubrey Richards, opens the door. She has black hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning Alex! Kate will be ready soon. Come on in."

"Thanks Mrs. Richards" he replies walking inside.

As he sits down at the table, Mrs. Richards asks, "Would you like some breakfast Alex?"

"No thanks, I ate already."

"Kate, how much longer? Alex is here!" she yells to Kate who is still upstairs getting ready.

Kate yells out, "I'M COMING!" as she leaves her room and starts walking downstairs.

"Morning Mom! Hey Alex!" she says as she enters the kitchen and sits down. Mrs. Richards brings over some freshly made waffles.

"Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome sweetheart. While you're at it, will you call your father down?"

Kate yells out to Mr. Richards, "Dad! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right there!" he yells out in response.

"So Alex, are you excited for your senior year?" Mrs. Richards asks.

"Oh yeah! It should be pretty fun" he replies.

"Well good!"

David Richards, Kate's father, comes downstairs and sits down at the table. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Morning girls!" he says to Kate and Mrs. Richards. He spots Alex a second later and says, "Oh, hi Allen."

"It's Alex, sir" he replies.

"Oh, right. So Kate, senior year huh? Must be exciting!"

"I know right! I'm so excited! I'm going to be queen of the school!" Kate says enthusiastically.

Mrs. Richards lets out a light chuckle and says, "Well before that happens, you'll have to be the queen of getting up on time every morning!"

Everyone laughs at that remark, knowing how true it is.

Blushing, Kate says, "Mom! You just threw off my cool groove!" and plants her face onto the table in embarrassment.

"I was just teasing honey. Don't take everything so seriously!"

Alex laughs a little, but stops when Mr. Richards stares at him. He knew Mr. Richards didn't really like him, but he wasn't sure why.

Alex clears his throat and says, "Kate, we need to get going."

"Ok! I'm up!" she says standing up from the table.

"Now remember Kate, your mother and I will be in Las Vegas by the time you come home today. Think you can handle yourself for three weeks?" Mr. Richards says to her.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she says saluting her father.

Kate hugs both of them as she gets ready to leave with Alex for school.

"We love you Kate!" Mrs. Richards says to her daughter.

"I love you too. And don't worry, Alex is here to back me up."

"I'm not worried. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. And that goes for you too, Alice" he says looking at Alex.

"David!" Mrs. Richards exclaims.

Kate breaks out laughing at her father's comment.

"He called you ALICE!" she says continuing to laugh.

Alex rolls his eyes at her and says, "Ha-ha, very funny Kate."

He then turns to Mr. Richards and says, "Don't worry sir, I'll look after her."

Alex and Kate make their way to the front door.

"Have fun at school you two!" Mrs. Richards says.

"And remember what I said!" Mr. Richards exclaims.

They head out the door and start walking toward the bus stop.

"Well, let's get going! We don't want to be late on our first day of school. Isn't that right, ALICE Marshall?" Kate says still playfully mocking Alex.

All Alex can do is chuckle and say, "Alright Kate, that's enough."

Shortly after, they get on the bus and sit about halfway down the aisle. Within five minutes, they arrive at the front of Greenwich High School.

"Well, here we are. Ready for the best year yet?" Alex says.

Kate replies with a simple "Yep!" and they both exit the bus anxious for their last year to be done.

Kate takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

They go to their first class, which coincidentally they are in together along with 25 other students.

"Well! This morning is going well" Kate says as they leave class an hour later.

"Yeah! So, what's next?" Alex says as he looks at his schedule.

"Looks like I've got Physics next with Mr. Harrison."

They hear a familiar voice in the distance making its way towards them. The voice belonged to a sophomore named Sid, or as Alex liked to call him "Sid the Science Kid". He has short blonde hair with small spikes, brown eyes, and wore glasses.

"Hey Alex! Looks like we're in the same class!"

Alex lets out a small sigh and reluctantly says, "Great."

"I guess craziness never dies" Kate says in response.

Sid holds a ruler up to Kate comparing her size from last year.

"Kate! You grew 900 minor-centimeters since the last time I saw you!"

"I can't believe you came back to school after that experiment went wrong last year and you accidentally spilled toxic waste on Mr. Roberts. And you were only a freshman at the time!"

"Well they only agreed to send me back as long as I conduct experiments that do not endanger the human race."

Kate rolls her eyes at him and says, "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Although I would like to see why females are so difficult to understand. May I take a blood sample from your chest area Kate?" he says holding up a large needle.

Kate's eyes shoot open and she covers herself.

"ALEX!"

He pulls Kate away from Sid to defend her.

"What is wrong with you Sid?! This is school, not a medical lab!"

"But she's a perfect sample! Do you have anyone else in mind I can run tests on?"

Alex thinks about it for a few seconds, then he smirks as one name comes to mind.

"Why don't you ask Jennifer? I'm sure she'd love to help. Besides, I heard she likes you.

"Really?! Ok! Hey, Jennifer!"

Sid goes off looking for Jennifer, while Alex and Kate just watch and laugh at his stupidity.

"Nice one Alex! You managed to get him away from me and go off to my arch nemesis."

She playfully punches Alex's shoulder.

"You're not bad kid. See you at lunch!" Kate says as she walks off.

A couple hours later, Kate is sitting at the lunch table eating lasagna when Alex comes over with a hamburger in hand.

"Hey again! How's your day going?" he says to her sitting down.

"Great!" She takes a bite of lasagna and then continues talking.

"So have you found your elective yet? Art, music, social media?"

Alex is munching on his burger, then swallows and says, "Yeah, I'm taking music. How about you?"

"Hey, I'm taking music too! You really are my best friend!" she says with a giggle.

"Oh, cool! Music is just a fun class in general. In fact, I'd like to do something with music as my major in college."

"I know right? I'm way into music! I love to sing and dance to it. I practically like everything that has to do with music-"

Before she can say anything else, Jennifer walks by and spills hot soup all over Kate's legs. She jumps up and runs around in a panic.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HOT SOUP! HOT SOUP! I GOT HOT SOUP ON MY PANTS! WHOA!"

She doesn't see a trash can behind her and she backs into it, ending up falling inside it. Most of the people in the cafeteria see this and point and laugh at her clumsiness, Jennifer included.

"There, now the trash can go back home!"

A janitor who hasn't seen the incident comes in and takes the trash can away, not knowing that Kate is inside it.

"What the?! WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE! PUT ME DOWN! ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?! DO YOU NOT SEE TWO HUMAN LEGS STICKING OUT OF THE TRASH CAN YOU ARE HOLDING?! NO!"

Seeing what has happened, Alex gets up from the table to help Kate.

"WAIT! PUT THAT TRASH CAN DOWN!" he says catching up to the janitor.

He finally looks down and his eyes widen when he sees Kate inside. Trying to help her out, the janitor says, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Kate! Are you ok? Phew, you smell horrible!" Alex says holding his nose.

"Really?! Because I thought I'd smell like rainbows and flowers! WHERE'S JENNIFER?!"

Alex looks around for her and spots her at a table with some other girls.

"Over there!" he says pointing toward the table.

Enraged, Kate storms over to her with nothing but revenge on her mind. Jennifer had been bullying Kate ever since that day back in fifth grade. Now, Kate was about to get back at her once and for all.

Running toward Jennifer, Kate yells out, "TAKE THIS YOU BAD INFLUENCE THAT CHOKES HEADS!" (get it? Lol)

Kate jumps on Jennifer and pins her down on the ground, punching her over and over again. Jennifer grabs her arm trying to restrain her, but Kate keeps fighting back letting out all her frustration and anger with each hit.

"You know what her elective should be? Anger management" the janitor says to Alex.

Everyone in the cafeteria is watching the fight at this point, chanting out "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Alex decides to step in and break up the fight.

"Alright you two, break it up! The first day back and you're already fighting!" he says pulling Kate off of Jennifer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM RICHARDS?!"

"MY PROBLEM?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DUMPED A FREAKIN' BOWL OF HOT TOMATO SOUP ON MY LAP!"

Jennifer shrugs and says, "Well you did look like a trash can."

"OH IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!"

Kate tackles Jennifer to the ground again and continues wailing on her with no regret whatsoever.

The students start chanting again, but stop once they see the vice principal walking toward Kate and Jennifer.

"Alright, both of you, break it up now!" he says forcefully.

Neither girl seems to hear him and continue fighting as if he didn't say anything.

"Fine, how about I give you BOTH detention for a MONTH!"

This got their attention and they let go of each other, looking straight at the vice principal.

"My office. Now!"

Kate sits on a bench outside his office, waiting to be called in. Alex comes over and sits by her, wondering what is going on.

"Jennifer is inside right now. I told the vice principal what happened. I told him Jennifer spilled the soup on me and I was the one who started tackling her."

Before she can say anything else, she lets out a big sigh.

"I should've listened to you Alex. If I get expelled, I'll at least remember to listen to you from now on."

"I don't think you'll get expelled...detention probably, but not anything else. She totally had that coming to her though. I mean she started it and you just wanted to get back at her. That's a completely normal reaction. I guess we'll have to wait and see what he decides to do."

"Yeah…" Kate says with a smaller sigh.

The vice principal opens the door and Kate stands up, awaiting his decision.

"Am I in trouble sir?"

"No Kate, but...if I catch the two of you fighting again, no matter WHAT the circumstances...I will have no choice but to suspend you. Consider this your one and only warning. I already told Jennifer the exact same thing. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, I understand" she says nodding her head, then quickly looks down.

"You were lucky Kate. Years ago before any of you came, there was a fight between two girls. One of them died in the fight."

"Pft. So you're saying I could've killed Jennifer?"

"No. I'm more worried... that it could've been vice versa."

He didn't breathe another word after that and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Kate sits back down on the bench and closes her eyes tightly. Alex sits beside her again.

"Vice versa? Jennifer wouldn't go THAT far, would she?"

When he doesn't get a reply from Kate, he becomes concerned and looks over at her.

"Hey, you ok?"

Kate opens her eyes and looks directly at Alex. He could tell something was really bothering her.

"It could've been vice versa. I know, I saw the look in her eyes."

Her eyes start to get moist as she begins to cry.

"Why does she hate me so much? Why can't she just put the past behind her? This is exactly one of the reasons why I moved from New York; because kids would always bully me. And Jennifer is worse than all of them combined!"

Kate puts her hands over her face and starts crying harder than before.

"I just wish, that I could go somewhere, where there is no one around! No one to judge me! Somewhere where I can be myself! To be free!"

Alex slides closer to her and gently hugs her, trying to console her.

"Some people just refuse to let go of the past, and obviously she's one of them. I don't know why, but it happens. You know, I wish the same thing you do. Maybe someday we will both find the place where we actually fit in. It's almost like we aren't meant to be in this world, you know? Like we belong somewhere else."

"Somewhere where I belong. I want to be around people who know about this stuff, who'll understand. Who went through the same stuff I did. People who understand me. And they'll accept me for who I am."

Kate pauses for a minute to think.

"The only people who do are my mom, my dad, and you. But sometimes, I wish I could have more friends."

"So do I. You're my only close friend, just like I'm yours. There's got to be a group of people out there who are like us and want to be our friends."

"Yeah…"

Kate thinks about it for a minute, then her eyes go wide in realization of something.

"What about the guys from Ice Age? Manny, Sid, Diego, and everyone else in their herd. It'd be so awesome if they were our friends! Just imagine all the stuff we could do together!"

"Now THAT would be awesome! I'd love to hang out with them. There's two problems though. They're fictional characters in a movie, and even if they did exist, they would have lived over 5 million years ago. How could we...wait a second…Sid! Yes, that's perfect!" Alex says in excitement.

"Wait a minute you've never been this happy for Sid" she says, then slaps him trying to snap him out of it.

"Who are you and what have you done to Alex?!"

"Just listen. Earlier in science class, we got assigned a project. I heard Sid say he was going to make a time machine. We both know he's annoying as can be, but he's very smart and if anyone can get it running, he can. That's our ticket to getting back to the Ice Age! We actually have a chance to go back in time and possibly meet them."

"Alex, YOU go back in time. Remember what you said. You said, and I quote, 'They're fictional characters in a movie'."

"That was just me being a pessimist. I mean, who knows if they actually existed, but we have a way to find out. Come on, you're the one who brought it up anyway! Don't you at least want to try?"

"Well... we'll need a camera. Something to take pictures and to record."

"I've got a camcorder at home that does both, so I'll bring it along."

"Okay. I just hope you know what we're doing!"

A few weeks later, Alex and Kate make their way over to Sid's garage where the so-called time machine is at. He had called them the day before to let them know it was ready to go.

"Oh this is so exciting! You asked to use my time machine and I said yes! It is so awesome for not just one, but TWO humans to test my enormous success!" Sid says to them beyond excited to get his machine up and running.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please the Lord, we know you're happy" Kate says sarcastically.

"This is the second best day of my life!"

"YOU ask him what the first is because I'm too scared to ask him myself!" Kate whispers to Alex.

"Actually, I'd rather not know" he whispers back.

"So, is it ready Sid?"

"Just about. Coordinates, set! Time period, set! Fuel level, max! Alright, are you two ready to go back in time?"

Alex is beginning to re-evaluate his decision now that the time has come for them to actually use this "questionable" machine.

"I guess. Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course I am! After all, I'm the one who built it!" Sid says confidently.

"That's what scares me" Alex whispers to Kate.

"I know!" she whispers back.

"Alright you two, step on in there. Oh, watch your step" Sid says leading them inside the machine.

Kate squeals as Sid pushes her toward it by her butt.

"Don't touch me there!"

"I'm trying to hurry you along!"

"We're moving at our own pace Sid" Alex says to him.

They step up into the machine and get ready to be transported.

"Ok, listen, the portal will only be open for so long, so don't go far away from it after you get there."

"And exactly how long do you mean?" Alex replies.

"According to my research, about an hour. Oh and, don't take anything out of there. It could disrupt the time period."

"Fine. Anything else we should know?"

"Nope. Now hold on!"

He seals the door and activates the portal.

"Have fun guys!"

The machine transports them, but breaks immediately after they disappear from inside.

"Uh-oh…that's not good."

Alex and Kate are traveling back in time, seeing nothing but weird spirals and colors. All they can do…is scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kate is screaming at the top of her lungs.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED TIME TRAVEL TO LOOK LIKE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alex yells.

Suddenly, everything comes to an abrupt stop.

"Phew! Thank God! We're alive! And we're just safely in the sky, and above a large ocean" Kate says, sighing with relief.

At the exact same time, they look at each other with wide eyes, realizing what's about to happen. They fall from the sky screaming at the top of their lungs.

"AAAAHHHH!"

*SPLASH*


End file.
